


Regret

by Sicarian_Marionette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarian_Marionette/pseuds/Sicarian_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say the important things while you still can. Hermione learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in high school on a whim. My first complete fanfic, if I'm not mistaken. Kind of appropriate, I believe. My first fanfic here is my first fanfic ever.

The sky seemed to mirror Hermione's feelings. The dark clouds were releasing cold rain just as her usually bright and eager-looking eyes were releasing tears. Her gloved hands gripped the black umbrella tighter. 

* * *

_"Hermione, run!"_ he had shouted at her. She wonders now why she could hear him amid the screams and explosions. Magic? His wand was down. He was concentrating on everyone else.. or was he? Everything seems so blurry.

 _"No! I won't leave you!"_ she had screamed back. She remembers hands, a strong grip, pulling her away. She remembers the dark shadow falling over the courtyard as she was forced into the safety of the castle. She remembers trying to fight back, but feeling too exhausted to do much damage. 

A flash of red and green. **"HARRY!!!"** And then nothing.

* * *

_It was too fast... It was all too fast..._

She shook off Ron's hand as he tried to comfort her. She shot the red-headed male an icy look. Ron bit his lip then sighed.

"Hermione. We have to go home." he said.

She furrowed her brow. "You go. I don't need your help. I can go home by my self thank you very much." she replied in the tone no one dared contradict.

If Ron noticed a slight quiver in her voice, he didn't comment on it. He clenched his fist and nodded, turning around to Disapparate.

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to imagine.

This wasn't him…

This wasn't the boy she read about in several books and didn't even know he was famous…

This wasn't the boy whose glasses she repaired on the Hogwarts Express…

This wasn't the boy who became the youngest Seeker of the century at age 11…

This wasn't the boy she left to face the Dark Lord's servant alone, to care for the other boy she loved… or thought she loved…

This wasn't the boy she risked getting Petrified for, knowing that he would solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

This wasn't the boy she shared her Time Turner with, to save a beloved magical creature and an escaped and dangerous fugitive, who happened to be his godfather… 

This wasn't the boy she helped during the Triwizard Tournament, which he won…

This wasn't the boy she considered a leader who taught them spells and such when the school thought they could defend themselves with theory..

This wasn't the boy who had private lessons with the acclaimed headmaster and saw him die...

This wasn't the boy she was with the whole time she was supposed to be at Hogwarts for 7th year...

This wasn't the boy who managed to possess all the Deathly Hallows...

This wasn't the boy who managed to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes...

This wasn't the boy who fought for what was right...

This wasn't the boy who tolerated living with awful Muggle relatives...

This wasn't the boy who lived.

This wasn't the man she truly loved.

Hermione opened her eyes. She bit her lip and tears began to flow as she read and re-read the tomb stone in front of her, as though engraving the words in her mind and her heart.

  
_Harry James E. Potter_   


  
_1991-2008_   


  
_"Here lies a man who fought for us his whole life.  
He died honorably, and we owe him everything."_   


She tightened her grip on her umbrella even more. Staring at his name, Hermione whispered to the wind, as if it would carry her words to him, wherever he was…

"I love you, Harry. I always have."

She walked away, regretting that she never told him. She wanted to stay in that world where she could tell him what ever she wanted.

Hermione Granger Disapparated, away from the man who held her heart for 7 years without knowing. Away from the one who truly kept her safe. Back to the man she only pretended to love back.

It wasn't easy. But she was Hermoine Granger. Her life was never easy…

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all spelling/grammatical errors are mine and mine alone.


End file.
